The Truth in the Secret
by Switzygirl
Summary: SEQUEL TO SECRET. Isabella Carter left Edward with a broken heart and the hard truth. Edward Cullen left Bella with an impossible situation and a hopeless feeling. The Cullen's and Saviors left the Volturi with a threat and a desire for revenge. What has happened since then? Full summary inside!


_**ATTENTION: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SECRET, PLEASE STOP READING THIS WONDERFUL ANGSTY STORY AND GO READ THAT FIRST. THEN I PROMISE YOU, YOU WILL ENJOY THIS STORY A WHOLE LOT MORE. AND IT'LL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. THANKS. LOTS OF LOVE! ...I REALLY LIKE WRITING IN THESE REALLY IMPORTANT LOOKING LETTERS.**_

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**Isabella Carter left Edward with a broken heart and the hard truth. Edward Cullen left Bella with an impossible situation and a hopeless feeling. The Cullen's and Saviors left the Volturi with a threat and a desire for revenge. What happened to the Saviors after they left the Cullens? How has Edward been dealing with being left by the love of his life? And what will happen to the characters we've learned to know and love? Read to find out!**

_Hey, guys! I MISSED YOU! Sorry it's been so long, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue the story or not, but…obviously, I decided to. (: So, I was pretty pumped to see how much people liked my FIRST EVER fanfiction story. (: I am now, to save you all from dying of suspense, continuing on with my story that I seem to be able to postpone for long periods of time. (I'm a pro at procrastinating.) _

_As I hope you all remember, Secret ended off on a bit of a bitter note. Bella, after many begs and pleas from the Cullen's and Saviors, leaves Edward extremely depressed. But before committing that despicable act, at least she reunited Alice with her younger, and apparently living, sister Cynthia! Yay for Cynthia! _

_I'm gonna let you read the first chapter ever for The Truth In The Secret now, I hope you find it to your extreme pleasure! Loves!_

Edward's POV:

9 years, 8 months, 24 days, 19 hours, 54 minutes and 37 seconds. That's how long it has been since I've seen my only reason for existence; my true love. That's how long it's been since I've last seen Isabella Eve Carter.

Just her name rings with an air of authority. It gives off a sense of power. It gives off, as well, a sense of beauty. Her parents, I learned after months of rigorous research, blessed her with that name when she was born purely because she was just that: beautiful. She was born as a vampire into the most powerful supernatural family in the world; it was granted that she would be partly known for her beauty. What her parents didn't know, however, was that she would also come to be known as the single most powerful vampire to ever walk this planet.

I fell in love with her. Isabella Eve Carter, leader of the Saviors. The vampire with the power to stop time, control all four elements, burn people from the soul out until they are just a pile of ash, which is 10 times more painful than the transformation into a vampire, the ability to turn human, create a physical and mental shield, and be able to talk to the members of the Saviors and the Ones inside her head. I suppose that's how they made it work when Tina, Shawn and John were staying with us, to avoid slip ups. They were always connected, having constant conversations inside their head with us not having even the slightest hint it was happening.

But then she left. Right when I found out about her, she left me alone and confused. I mean, why would she do this to me? I loved her. I still do love her.

She left Rob, Lucy and Cynthia here though. At least she did that. They helped me learn a bit more about my love, told me stories and tales about the brave soul named Isabella. I suppose I understood why she did what she did; why she didn't tell us all the truth about her. Both of her brothers were killed because they were Carters, and she couldn't stop it. Many other vampires she met throughout her life and created a friendship with were killed, and only the lucky ones weren't. Robert and Lucy, for example, were a little less than one billion years old, and had known Bella all their life. She changed them, in fact, and had watched over them for a very long time. Of course, it does nothing but aid Rob and Lucy when they're both insanely smart, Rob have many allies due to having a gift for healing the supernatural, and Lucy being able to change your appearance into anything at will.

Cynthia, though, was the best thing that Bella could have given to our family when she left, and I think she knew that. She gave Carlisle and Esme another daughter, perhaps attempting to replace herself, though it was a wasted effort. She gave Emmett a new sister to lovingly tease for hours on end, and of course a new challenge at arm wrestling. She gave Rosalie a new shopping buddy, someone to bond with and talk to for hours over shoes. She gave Jasper another challenging emotional scale to understand, and a brilliant person to talk with over the wars, since she was quite interested in those kinds of things herself. She gave me an insight into an inquisitive brain, a brain that has seen things that no other has seen before, given that Cynthia had the amazing ability to look into a person's past by a simple eye connection.

But she had given Alice one of the greatest gifts of all. Not only had she given her the sister she desperately wanted to see again but always thought she never would, but she gave her the opportunity to know her whole past. The past she couldn't remember.

All three of them, Robert, Lucy, and Cynthia, have been staying with us since Bella had left, and they've adjusted into our life very easily. They already had our diet, and their sense of family was present when they got here. At times, we got that feeling that nothing could ever break us apart, that we were all a family.

But of course, there was always the hole. And the only way to fill up that hole was to get Bella, Tina, John and Shawn back; to get back the rest of our family. And I'll be damned if I didn't die trying to do just that.

Bella's POV:

The young couple laughed, throwing their heads back joyfully. The smell came to me; they were clean, and they smelled incredible. It would be so easy to kill them. To just run to them, snap their necks, and then throw them in the nearby stream afterwards. They were young and on a weekend hiking trip alone, they were inexperienced at this kind of thing. The authorities would assume that there was a freak accident. Perhaps they fell down a cliff, or they got lost in the woods and starved. Maybe they even drowned. It would just be too simple.

And apparently the rabid vampire just across the clearing thought so, too.

His long, black hair was in tangles, and his torn clothes were filthy beyond belief. His pale skin was covered in dirt and crusted blood from other numerous attacks. His bright red eyes had a bit of a glazed over look, and he appeared to be drooling at the mouth a bit.

Ew.

He, of course, had no clue that my fellow Saviors and I were right across the rocky plain, patiently waiting for him to lose his cool and go for the couple, and finally put an end to his careless blood crazed fling.

He had killed 23 people in a nearby city in a span of a month. And considering how small of a town it is, it created quite a bit of attention. Watching him now, though, with his eyes locked hungrily on the teenagers who were clearly in love, I was going to make sure he would never kill another human again.

He seemed to have lost his self control: he was slowly stalking his way towards the young man and women, his fiery red eyes locked on them hungrily. His body tensed, preparing to lunge.

Not happening.

I moved then, running through the field and barely touching the moist ground below me. Tina and Shawn were right on my tail, with John staying behind to keep an eye on the human couple. Safety precautions. My hand was around his neck almost instantly and he was slammed into the nearest tree. He growled immediately and lashed out, blinded by the burning desire in his throat. I grabbed him by the chin and forced him to face me, but his eyes were locked on the humans, seemingly unable to look away from the potential food. "Look at me." I growled at him. "_Look at me."_

The venom in my voice must have stirred him, because he glanced at me, looked back at the humans for half a second, and then his eyes snapped back to mine. They widened, and he gasped. "Impossible. No. You…you're dead!"

I smirked. "Obviously I'm not. Now, you've been a bad little vampire lately, haven't you?" He said nothing, the fear growing in his eyes. "You know the laws. You caused panic in a town, massacring 23 humans. 23 humans? Honestly? I mean, come on. Is that really necessary? And another thing, why did you feel the need to try to kill those two humans over there? They're obviously in love, and you want to destroy something that precious? That's sick."

He stared at me a bit incredulously for a second, obviously confused as to why I cared so much, and opened his mouth to say something. "Wh-", he started, but when he caught the look on my face he thought better of it and snapped it shut. Shaking his head, he continued with the matter of his life. "I was just hungry! That's all! And besides, how are you even alive?!"

I stared at him. "I'm pretty sure you could have come up with a better solution that didn't involve nearly revealing our race." I said flatly. "And no one ever confirmed I was dead. They just kind of assumed it."

"Okay." He said slowly, not sure how to proceed with the conversation. "So…what happens now?" He asked.

"This happens now." And I ripped off his head. It bounced twice before coming to a standstill, and I curled my lip back in disgust. "Tina, could you get the fire started? And John, lure the humans somewhere else." I said while tearing the body apart.

"Um, how exactly do you expect me to do that?" John whispered. After throwing his other foot onto the growing pile of body parts, I turned to him. He was standing across the clearing with a look of puzzlement on his face, looking from the very comfortable couple to me. With a sigh, I let my human form wash over me.

"I've got this." I told the three of them. Then after throwing an annoyed look over my shoulder at a smirking Tina, I strolled into the clearing and towards the two humans. When I was about three feet away from them, they became aware of my presence, and quickly broke apart with a blush stained on their cheeks.

"Hi!" I chirped at them cheerfully. "I'm kind of lost. Do you think you could help me out?" I grinned innocently at the puzzled couple, who were obviously wondering why I was out here all alone, and I heard John snort in amusement behind me.

"Well, we were actually planning to camp out here…" the boy said, but right after the words came out of his mouth, his girlfriend slapped him in the stomach, and he winced. "I mean, sure! Yeah, we'll definitely show you the way! What exactly are you looking for?" He spit out quickly, glancing at the girl and breathing a sigh of relief at the look of approval on her face.

I smiled sweetly at him and said, "Just for the main trail, please. I'm sorry to be a bother, I just get kind of nervous about this kind of thing."

He responded almost immediately, obviously wanting to avoid another slap in the stomach. "Oh, no, it's no problem at all! Right this way." and led me to the trail. As we were walking, I smelled smoke in the air and smiled internally, knowing the job was done.

Once we got to the main trail, I thanked them warmly and went on my way down the path. Immediately after they were out of sight, I backtracked to the field where the vampire was currently being turned into a pile of ash. I looked over at Shawn and John and saw them grinning like fools, holding something behind their back. I raised one eyebrow in question, silently demanding what the heck was going on.

"We found something." John said.

"Well, more like we _made _something." Shawn amended. John nodded, agreeing with a grin. Then simultaneously, they pulled what they were hiding behind their backs out into the open.

For a second, I just stared at the objects in their hands, not believing that this was what they were actually freaking out about. But then I factored in that this was John and Shawn that we were talking about, and realized that the idea of them getting so excited about this was completely realistic. "Please tell me you did not make vegetable spaghetti." I begged in an incredulous voice. They just grinned. "But you couldn't have made that just now when I was gone?!" I exclaimed.

"We made a quick trip back to the mansion." Tina said, her voice floating from behind me. I looked over at her, and she was holding a plate herself. I just shook my head, exasperated.

"You should try it!" Said John.

"It's really good! Shawn added, his voice squeaking with excitement.

I shook my head, but reached out to grab the plate John was offering me. Curling the red noodles around my fork, I shoved a generous portion into my mouth.

Huh.

"This is actually really good!" I complimented them. They grinned.

"Oh, we know. It took forever to craft it correctly, but in the end it was worth the sweat and tears." John explained.

"We don't sweat." Tina pointed out. "Or cry, for that matter." John just glared at her playfully.

"You know," Shawn sighed, "I really wish we could show Emmett this. He'd completely LOVE this." I bristled slightly at the mention of one of the Cullen's, and I watched painful realization cross his face. "Oh, crap. Sorry, Bells."

I just shook my head, quickly dismissing it. "We should get back to looking for suitable allies. We have to be ready in case the Volturi strike again soon."

Tina nodded. "You're right. Let's go, boys." She said, reaching out for us. We all grasped her hands, and we disappeared from the forest with a slight popping noise, a lingering scent of burnt vampire still in our noses.


End file.
